


Opportunity Doesn't Always Knock

by Pheylan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hangover, M/M, Random Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheylan/pseuds/Pheylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve rubbed at his eyes and then looked at his sofa.  Nope, it wasn’t a sleepy illusion – there was a hot dude sound asleep in his living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity Doesn't Always Knock

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [机不可失](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084007) by [hamLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock)



> I read a prompt on Tumblr that said something to the effect of apologizing for breaking in to the wrong apartment while drunk. Should have known due to the two cats. I didn't think much more than "interesting" in my fore-brain. An hour later my muse sat me down and made me write this fliclet. Unfortunately, I can no longer remember where I got the prompt or the exact wording. Whoever you are, I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Edit: found the prompt. I missed the shirtless part http://sergeantjerkbarnes.tumblr.com/post/85493800765
> 
> Edit #2: Now translated to Chinese! Yes, I squeed. Also, finally fixed the typo in the title.

Steve rubbed at his eyes and then looked at his sofa. Nope, it wasn’t a sleepy illusion – there was a hot dude sound asleep in his living room. He looked down at the two cats that were twining themselves around his ankles.

“I don’t recall giving you permission to invite friends over.”

The guy on the sofa snorted and started to stir as the cats meowed up at Steve. Probably denying they had anything to do with the monkey on the couch; not that he would believe them. A blue eye cracked open and stared up at him.

“Morning,” Steve said. “What are you doing on my couch?”

“Mmmm,” the stranger hummed as he groggily sat up and rubbed at his face. “Hi, you must be Clint. Nat awake yet?” The cats jumped up on either side of him and he automatically started petting them.

“No, I am not Clint and I don’t know who Nat is,” Steve replied.

“Oh.” He sat their blinking a moment. “This is apartment 406?”

“It is,” Steve said with a smile at the other man’s confusion. “But it is inhabited by Steve, not Nat or Clint.”

He frowned down at the cats a moment before squinting back up at Steve. “Well, that explains the cats. Nat’s always been suspicious of cats.” He closed his eyes and held his head. “So, what is the proper etiquette when one breaks into the wrong apartment while drunk?”

“You could start with telling me your name,” Steve said. He found himself more amused than angry. The poor guy was obviously hung over and yet somehow was still hot as hell. 

“Bucky,” he offered. “Well, technically James, but my friends call me Bucky and I expect the fact that you haven’t called the cops yet means we can be friends.” He opened an eye and looked back up at Steve. “You didn’t call the cops, did you?”

“Nah,” Steve reassured him. “However, you look like you could use some aspirin and water.”

“Yes, please, thankyou,” Bucky sighed out. “Had a few too many vodka shots last night.”

Steve found himself grinning as he headed down the hall to the bathroom. Chances were the guy was straight, but it was still nice to have such an aesthetically pleasing man in his place. He’d only moved into town recently and his social life had yet to kick in. 

Steve grabbed the aspirin out of the cabinet, filled a glass with water, and turned to find Bucky had followed him down the hall. The other man was leaning against the bathroom doorframe texting. Steve held out the pills and the glass.

“You are my hero,” Bucky declared, stuffing the phone back in his pocket and taking the proffered relief. 

“Not a problem,” Steve said as he watched Bucky down the pills and water. He may have stared a bit intently at Bucky’s Adam’s apple as he drank, but figured it was just payment for not calling the cops. It’s not like he would touch without permission.

“So, how did you get in, anyway,” Steve asked as he took back the empty glass.

Bucky waved over his shoulder at the doorway to Steve’s spare room. “Window was unlocked.”

“That’s a fourth floor window,” Steve said frowning. “How did you get up there?”

“I…uh…have odd talents,” Bucky stuttered. “At least when I’m drunk.” His phone buzzed, so he pulled it out of his pocket and swiped a finger across the screen. A moment later he was grinning – “Well, that explains it.” – and handed the phone to Steve.

Steve looked down at the phone and grinned as well.

Oh, good, you’ve met Steve. He’s gay. You’re welcome. And we’re in 306 whenever you’re done. It better not be soon.

“So, Nat would be the pretty redhead that lives downstairs,” Steve said handing the phone back.

“Yep,” Bucky chuckled putting his phone away. “And it would seem she’s playing matchmaker again.” He smiled shyly at Steve. “Sorry.”

“I’m not,” Steve replied. “Think the hangover could use some breakfast?”

Bucky gaped, “Really?”

“Sure. How do you feel about pancakes?” Steve gave Bucky his best smile.

“Pancakes are my favorite food group,” Bucky replied. “And I think the hangover could use that.”


End file.
